The present invention relates to a flashing for weather proof sealing of the transition between a roof covering and a constructional element rising from a root surface, such as a curb of a skylight, said flashing comprising an elongated flashing profile strip with a first profile portion for abutment against the constructional element and a second profile portion for extending along the roof surface, said first profile portion having a defined width transverse to a longitudinal direction of the profile strip.
Flashings are commonly used e.g. to provide a weather proof sealing between a roof surface and the frame or curb of a roof window or skylight.
Roof windows are delivered by a manufacture as a complete construction including a frame for mounting on the construction of the roof. In such a case it is possible for the manufacture to deliver also a flashing that will fit the frame.
However skylights are often delivered as a sash with glazing but without a frame. Instead the person building-in the skylight will build on-site a curb for the skylight from timber of dimensions 2″×6″ (inches) or 2″×4″ (inches). In such a case it has hitherto not been possible to provide a flashing that will fit the curb in all cases, because the selection of timber is more or less arbitrary.
Providing a flashing that will fit a curb of 2″×6″ (inches) timber will entail the need for cutting off an outer part of the first profile portion of the profile strip if 2″×4″ (inches) timber is used for the curb. This in turn entails the risk of to much being cut of, the flashing being as a consequence not able to provide a weather proof sealing. Another situation even worse would be if a flashing intended for a curb of 2″×4″ (inches) timber was used for a curb of 2″×6″ (inches) timber because the flashing would then definitely be to low.